See who I am
by angelofsecrets
Summary: The leafe knights are in need of a new pretear in order to safe the old one. Will they be able to urn her trust and safe her from darkness in time to safe the planet and Himeno? Let's find out together. Please read and review! Better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, this is my first pretear fanfic. I was doubting whether I'd do it Dutch or English but I guess you can see which language I chose. First of all I'd like to state that the only thing and character I own is Yale Alexander.**

**Second I am a Hayate/Himeno fan so if you're too you do not have to fear, at least not yet. The first chapter may seem a bit confusing because of some bits of information missing, like what the hell happened to Himeno? Why do they need a new pretear? It will be explained in upcoming chapters.**

**Third I realise that theme of the story has been used before but I intend to write it differently and with good reason for a new pretear. Like I said it will be explained later on in the story. Please read and review so I know what you guy think about it. **

_Outskirts of town 17:43_

'That guy! He's got some nerve shouting at me like that!' A small blond haired girl muttered in frustration. Her slim, candy striped appearance was completely covered in strawberry ice and chocolate sauce. On top of her head a paper fillet with cat ears, dangled dangerously to one side. Her jade coloured eyes where squinted in fury as she more or less stamped trough the abandoned street kicking her foot against a trash bin so hard it actually hurt. 'No one get's fired on their first day of work. It wasn't even my fault! That guy! I swear if I ever get my hands on him again! I'll break his neck, I don't care how good looking he is!'

_Earlier that day, Kit's roller-skate diner 16:07_

'Yale, two super burgers for table four, three banana smoothies for table six, and three strawberry ice creams with chocolate sauce for table nine!' A woman's voice barked trough the intercom near the door.

'Okay, I got it!' Seventeen year old Yale Alexander, wiped the sweat of her forehead and picked up the fully loaded tray. Her outfit similar to those people wore in old hospital series on television was more or less sticking to her body. The temperature seemed to have reached a new record this summer and no one in his right mind would take an underpaid job in a place called Kit's diner, where they served people on roller skates. No one accept Yale. What could she say, she desperately needed the money and this was the only job she could go to by foot. Keeping the tray in balance with on hand she straightened her skirt with other. It showed more skin then she felt comfortable with but she was in no position to complain.

The lime floor tiles where uneven, sticking out at some places. More experienced members of the staff simply skated around them without as much as flinching but Yale wasn't one of those members. Needing her full concentration to balance the three leftover ice creams she certainly didn't see the large crack in the floor coming nor the dark haired, pony tailed guy that came her way.

She fell forward, crashing right into his arms, tackling him to the ground. Her mouth opened in a silent scream when she felt both cold and warm liquid(with lack of better words to describe) land on top of her head dripping down her neck. 'Gomen nasai!' She exclaimed as she quickly got of the guy. Her cheeks where flushed with embarrassment.

Hayate wheezed as he felt the air being smacked out of his body. He raised his hand looking at the chocolate sauce dripping of, forming a puddle on the floor. 'Gomen...' The girl squeaked. He looked at her with an angry frown on his face, getting back on his feet. The girl however was still on her knees, looking up to him with her big jade coloured eyes. The eyes struck him, painfully reminding him of Himeno and her condition. 'Watch where you're going shorty!' He growled.

Yale bit the inside of her cheek. The only thing people ever got her angry with was mocking her height. She stood up wobbling on her skates, so she grabbed hold of a bar crutch. 'Shorty?! You watch where you're going, I'm trying to work here!'

'And doing a terrible job at it too' Hayate smirked at her angry face. The girl too easily showed her weakness and she was making a rather amusing sight, covered in ice cream and chocolate sauce trying to keep balance.

'What are you laughing at, I...'

'Miss Alexander! This is no way to speak to costumers. Look what you did cluts! Gomen nasai sir, it's her first day. She doesn't know...' The owner of the diner came rushing forward.

'No matter. Despite the weight I don't think I've broken anything' Hayate cut the owner of. He had no time for this. The new pretear had to be found no matter how much he detested the thought of having to pretear with anyone else but Himeno.

Yale winced under the owners words seeing her summer job flush down the sink along with the money attached to it but she couldn't keep her mouth shut. 'Weight?! How rude! Aren't you supposed to ask how I'm doing?! I'm a lady!'

Hayate burst out in laughing 'Lady? Well a rather small one then. Ja ne shorty' He turned his heels and headed for the door.

Yale was way to mad to hear any of the owners sermon. She regained balance on her skates attempting to follow the rude guy to tell him the truth but instead she tripped over her own feet. 'Waaah look out!'

Hayate turned around only to see the petite blond come his way again. He held up his arms to hold her of and she did the same. The moment their hands touched a electric shock went trough both their bodies.

Yale fell back, in surprise. That sure was the strongest static shock she ever had. She rubbed her sore hand and when she looked up he was gone. _Xsoh _She muttered under her breath. That was by far the weirdest thing she had ever experienced.

Hayate stood behind a group of trees across the diner in thought. Could this possibly be? That girl was the new pretear? The only way to safe Himeno? He shook his head in disbelieve. No way.

'Hayate, hayate!' little children voices ripped him away from thought. He looked up to see three boys dash his way. 'Where are the ice creams?' The smallest asked.

Crap, he had totally forgotten about the ice creams. 'They fell' he mumbled briskly watching the little boy tear up.

'Don't cry Shin. We'll get other once ourselves' The elder Hajime calmed him down instantly while Mannen shot an angry glare at Hayate. The three boys quickly disappeared into the diner leaving Hayate alone in thought once again.

'Three strawberry ice creams with chocolate sauce please' The sight of the three little boys near the counter made Yale smile trough her tears. She rubbed them away with the end of her sleeve hastily and stood up. Now that she was fired there was no sense in staying.

'Oh no Mannen, how can you forget the money?!' The middle of the three boys moaned while trying to hush the youngest that looked like he was going to burst out in tears any second.

'That's not my fault. If Hayate had just broth them in the first place in stead of dropping them!' The boy defended himself.

'I'll pay them for you' Yale cut in before they could continue their discussion. ' I think it was my fault anyway. He didn't really drop them, I did. See' She turned around so they could see her ice cream and chocolate covered appearance. 'Here you go. Please don't cry anymore little one.' She said handing the youngest one his ice cream. The moments their hands touched another static shock went trough her body. 'Ah, what is that today?' Yale mumbled rubbing her hand again. ' Right I got to run. Enjoy the ice cream'

Mannen and Hajime exchanged looks. The nice lady was without a doubt the new pretear. 'Come on Shin we've got to tell the others!' The three youngest knights ran of, completely forgotten about their ice creams.

_Outskirts of town , same trash bin 17:56_

'I'll never get enough money now' Yale moaned not even realising she was talking to a trash bin. Lucky for her no one was around to notice it. The last light of the sun was giving the houses around her an orange glow. It wasn't till then she realised how late it actually was. ' Xsoh,' She cursed out loud 'Mom will never forgive me for being late!'

'Yale...' a voice, no louder then a whisper froze her on her spot. She looked around but she was the only one in the street.

'Don't be afraid Yale. I'm here to safe you. There are some very dangerous man after you' The same voice stated softly. Yale felt it's breath in her ear, yet there was no one behind her.

'Show yourself!' She demanded. 'Stop playing tricks on me!'

The voice laughed, a high screeching sound which made her want to cover her ears 'I'm not playing tricks on you Yale. I'm trying to help. You have to trust me for they are looking for you as we speak. They call themselves leafe knights and they're after the destruction of earth. I know it's hard to believe but you must trust me. They'll destroy everything and you must stop them.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Well finally after lots of hesitating whether to continue this story or not I thought who ever cares and decided I would. So here it is, I hope you enjoy. Please read an review for me.**

_Awayuki mansion 23:02_

Hayate blankly stared at Himeno's sleeping face. Only because of the steady rising of her chest he knew she was still alive. After all they had been trough, this happened. The only comforting thought was that she wasn't dead but sleeping. How much he'd give for her to wake up now, so that he could hold her in his arms, finally tell her how he felt.

"I thought I might find you here." Sasame's voice broke the silence in the room. He quickly glanced at Himeno and placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Come, Shin, Hajime and Mannen found the new pretear. Although I wonder how you could have missed her presence given you more or less bumped into her."

"I didn't bump into her. She skated into me," Hayate shot an angry glare at the knight of sound who tried to hide an amused expression on his face. "Yes I noticed her presence."

"Why didn't you come to us right away?" Sasame asked curiously as they walked trough the quiet halls of the mansion.

Hayate shrugged "Don't know. I guess I needed some time to adjust to the idea that the shorty is going to be our temporary pretear. She might prove to be a bigger pain then Himeno" He sighed thinking of her lying on the bed alone, once more.

Sasame nodded his head, understanding. " It's only for a short while. If we can defeat this new threat, Himeno will reawaken. We just got to hang in there."

'I know, but that doesn't mean I like it' Hayate brushed Sasame's hand of his shoulder.

'Non of us do Hayate, but that's not the point. We need the pretear now and if the waitress is the person we're looking for we have no choice. We all prefer Himeno but now we've got to find this girl. I can feel our new enemy on the move. It will do anything to prevent us from winning' Sasame said untouched by Hayate attitude.

_Yale's bedroom 02: 24_

Yale didn't seem to be able to catch sleep. At first she had dismissed the voice in her head as a trick of the mind due to stress . She buried her head underneath a pillow but she could still hear it.

' Leafe Knights, Yale. They're coming. Do you believe me now? They will take the earths leafe, turn it into a dark sad place. They plan to awaken their leader from dark sleep. I can no longer stop them myself, I need your help' The voice whispered in her ear.

'How can I believe you if I can't see you?' Yale countered, sitting up straight. The room around her was dark. Nothing indicated the presence of another person. 'I need to see to believe'

'Always sceptical aren't you? I can not show myself until I know you'll help. The leafe knights will sense my presence. If I deliver you proof tomorrow, will you believe me then?' The voice asked whispering in her ear like a warm summer breeze.

Yale felt a bit rosy. A warm feeling washed over her and it was making her sleepy. She nodded her head 'Yes.' She muttered shifting into a more comfortable position. If she had been more awake she would have found it creepy the blanket covered her without her or anyone else visible doing it.

_City Park 07:45_

Yale was going for her usual morning jog. It wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway since she was fired. It always made her feel better. No matter what happened if she could jog for an hour, sometimes two on her own she felt bright again. It was like all her problems disappeared with every step she took. She stopped near the park entrance to do some stretching, seeing to her great satisfaction that she was more or less the only one around. She turned up the music on her mp3 player and sang along with it as she ran.

Although it was still early the sun was shining bright already and it wasn't long until she needed a drink so she dropped herself on the nearest bench. Little drops of sweat where running down her face and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. " You mind if I join you?" A voice from behind her startled her so much she almost jumped 3 feet high. " Gomen," It said in apologising tone " I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Yale's cheeks coloured slightly red when she craned her neck to see who was standing behind her. A lot of things could be said about this guy. He was badly mannered, unbelievably rude and she didn't like him but he was good looking. " You!" she exclaimed jumping up, her hands made to fists.

" Cool your jets shorty!" Hayate took on the same hostile pose as she did. He didn't like the fact that this hot headed little brat was going to be their pretear even if it was for a short while. No one could replace Himeno. Of course he knew there was no other way but it was like having to dry swallow a big pill.

Behind a group of trees Kei slapped his forehead in despair. " He's going to ruin it. I knew it was a bad a idea to let Hayate do it." Sasame could only nod his head in silent agreement. " Maybe we should join him." Go carefully suggested while keeping an eye on the three younger knights who where playing in the grass a bit up a head. Sasame shook his head " No, let's wait a bit and see what happens."

Meanwhile Yale was still in full rage " You know I lost my job because of you! And now you're doing what? Follow me to rub it in?" Her finger poked his chest and the knight of wind backed away slightly. Even though he wanted to shout back at her he didn't. He took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. " Not anything close shorty. I actually wanted to apologise."

It took a few seconds before she realised what he said " You wanted to apologise?" she asked rather sceptical. Hayate nodded his head sitting down on the bench expecting her to do the same. Yale hesitated sitting on the other side of it so there was at least half a meter space between them. " Well go a head I'm listening."

Hayate gritted his teeth and looked away murmuring something that vaguely sounded like sorry. He heard an amused giggle coming from the other side of the bench. As he looked at her Yale did her best to hide her fun. " Sorry, but guys are so funny when they're trying to apologise. It's like you're forced to swallow something bitter." Hayate hmpf-ed.

Something weird was going on. As Yale laughed she felt something. Like a sudden head ache that was coming up. Her head was stinging, she clenched it with both hands. Hayate looked up alarmed " Heeey, you're alright?" He asked cautiously. His voice seemed to drift through the fog in her head softly, like it was coming from far. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the feeling was gone. She nodded her head " I'm fine." She said though her voice didn't sound to sure.

Suddenly a lot of things at the same time happened. Hayate was about to ask her if she was sure when the other leafe knights jumped out of the bushes completely transformed. He didn't need to ask why, as on que a enormous 'monster' demon larva appeared out of no where. He quickly transformed and jumped in front Yale to protect her.

As soon as the monster appeared the head ache came back. It was so strong she had to close her eyes to shut out the light. There for she didn't see Hayate's transformation_. " It are them! The leafe knight have come to take the leafe in the park!" _The voice in her head said. Yale snapped her eyes open. The scene in front her was beyond believe. Seven guys variating in age from toddler to somewhere mid twenties where blasting strange beams around. Every time they touched something it was like all life got sucked out of it. Yale gasped in horror backing away as far as she possibly could. " _Do you believe me now Yale? They are evil men. This is but a taste of the terror they'll unleash if no one stops them." _The Voice whispered in her ear. Yale continued watching.

Hayate gasped as he felt the air being knocked out of him when the demon larva swept him of his feet.

" Hayate!" The younger knight of water rushed to his side to stop one of the tentacles to smash him into a near by tree. " Thanks Hajime." Hayate brought a quick smile to his face.

" Hayate! We need the pretear! There is no time for quiet introductions now." The knight of light stated using his Chakram of light to slash a tentacle apart. Hayate didn't answer but turned around to see if Yale was alright. Yale was looking awfully pale and was clenching her head with her hands like she was in pain. He almost paid for this quick look with another hit.

Her head felt like it was going to explode any second. It was like an invisible force was trying to take over from inside. She tried to focus her view suddenly seeing what looked to be a giant octopus kind of thing that was attacking seven guys. She blinked a few times, weren't these the same guys that where draining the leafe out of all living things? They didn't seem to be doing to well and the octopus thing was growing bigger and bigger. Another pain wave overwhelmed her. " _Don't hesitate! They are the bad guys here. Open your eyes Yale and watch the horror they're bringing! Open your heart and accept me!_" The voice in her head was no longer whispering, it was shouting.

Hayate grabbed Yale's shoulders shaking her roughly. " Open my heart..." She muttered in flat tone not react to Hayate's touch or voice at all. " Accept her..." Hayate shook her shoulders harder this time. She blinked a few times and then looked at him, like she only just realised he was standing there.

" Hayate!" The three youngest knights shouted simultaneously, but the warning came to late. A bluish orb crashed into him and he was sent flying several hundred meters. Yale could only watch in shock. The head ache disappeared, the fogy feeling long with it now she had to deal with entire different problem. What in the name of god was going on?!

Hayate groaned trying to get back on his feet. Blood was dripping from various scratches all over his body and a lager wound on his left shoulder blade. If things continued like this there soon wouldn't be any leafe knights left. Sasame appeared near his side " We have to convince her now or all die here." Hayate nodded his head. " Give me five minutes?" Sasame saluted and distanced himself when Yale came their way.

It all didn't make a lot of sense but somehow she felt these guys could help her clear things up a bit. Hayate found support from a nearby tree to keep himself standing. " We need your help." he stated bluntly. " We are leafe knights protectors from all leafe in this world but in order to stop the new threat from taking over we a pretear. We need you."

Yale looked rather confused and sceptical " You are the leafe knights and you're not trying to destroy the world?" She asked with a distant look in her eyes. " You are evil..." She said with sudden dangerous glimmer in her eyes. " You don't protect this world. It told me...It told me." she pushed Hayate away with a rush of aggression that surprised both of them. " Oh no...Gomen nasai." Yale kneeled at his side.

Cries of despair from the battle field reached them. Hayate looked at the confused girl. Obviously something was going on, someone or something was messing with her head. He quickly glanced back only to see the only to knights still standing where Hajime and Mannen. " Yale," He said extending his hand " Preat with me. There's no time left to explain."

The voice in her head was screaming so loud it was nearly impossible to think but she knew she had to do something. " What do I need to do?" She asked hesitantly. Hayate smiled grunting as he sat up. " take my hand."

A warm light washed over her. It felt like she became another person in those seconds it lasted. " This is a pretear?" She asked seeing her refection in the nearby pond. " Someone wake my up I'm having a weird dream."

" Now is not the time for self conversations!" Hayate's voice sounded from somewhere nearby and was rather unfriendly. Yale made a full circle to see where he was. " Hayate?"

" Not now. I promise I'll explain everything later but first you must help us with the demon larva."

" How?" Yale asked eyeing at the enormous octopus like creature. " Find the core and destroy it with Kaze no Sword." Hayate's voice sounded again. " Do it quick. As a pretear you must be able to sense it."

Even though she didn't understand what was going on one little bit and even less where Hayate's voice was coming from she did was he commanded. " Right...Kaze no Sword and something core." She repeated flying towards the Demon Larva in search of the core.

" Not something core! Everything core! Himeno watch out!" The words where out before he realised but Yale didn't register them. She was too focused on dodging a tentacle. " Ahh there!" Yale made a dive toward the demon larva and drew the wind sword in the process to stab it right into the core.

The demon larva disappeared in smoke and Yale landed firmly on her feet. Hayate sank on his knees the minute he left Yale's body. The seven leafe knights looked at their new pretear. All where exhausted. Yale sat down with them wrapping her arms around the little boy that crawled on her lap. " Are you our pretear now?" He asked looking up to her with his big green eyes." Yale smiled messing his hair with her hand. " I don't know. Am I?"

Hayate was seeing black spots and bright flashes and was trying to even his breathing. " Heeey, are you alright?" Yale gently pushed Shin of her lap to walk over to him and kneel down. Hayate didn't answer and Sasame coughed to get her attention. The knight of sound smiled friendly " You've been a great help today. For a first timer you where more then great, more then anyone could have expected. We're glad to have you as our pretear. You must have loads of questions."

Yale nodded looking at their faces one by one. " Yeah loads but they can wait. You guys look messed up. You should take some rest" Yale stood up dusting the grass and dirt of her clothes. " You have a place to stay?"

Sasame nodded "Thank you. If you need us just call and we'll no how to find you."

" You guys would make perfect stalkers." Yale grinned " Come see me in the morning then. I want to know what's going on here." She was full of questions. Who or what was that voice she had heard and who where the leafe knights really and most importantly what was going to happen now. " Ja ne!" It was scaring her more then she wanted to admit or show to others. But she was a big girl, nothing she wouldn't be able to handle. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. They convinced me it was usefull to continue the story...Please keep reading and reviewing. It will only take like a few seconds to tell me what you think of the chapter or the story in it´s self and it will make me very happy. Enjoy!**

_Awayuki mansion 11.09 _

Crimson coloured blood was dripping on the snow white sheets of Himeno's bed. Hayate was sitting on his knees at the side of it. His shoulder was hurting badly but he refused to come to leafenia to heal it up. He needed to be with Himeno so he could think. So much had happened today. He muffled a cough in his hand and looked at Himeno's sleeping face. " What would you do?" He asked out loud.

" Scold at you for starters for not getting that wound treated." Sasame said as he entered the room. Hayate didn't look up but held Himeno's hand firmly. " I'm not leaving her side."

" You've been up all night Hayate. Come, we must go see Yale now as we promised." Sasame gently directed the knight of wind towards the door. " Remember the sooner we get things over with the sooner we can wake Himeno." Hayate nodded his head. Being in the zombie kind of state he was in it was easy for Sasame to take the upper hand and guide him into to town.

The way to Yale's apartment, where she was supposed to live with her mom, was taking them into the less fancier parts of town. All houses in the block looked basically the same, with red painted doors and window frames and little gardens in front of them. It was easy to get lost in the similar looking streets but Sasame was the knight of sound so all he had to do was follow the sound that was leading him to Yale. The others joined them shortly exchanging worried looks over Hayate's appearance.

" I think it's here." Sasame said with a nod of his head towards an apartment building.

_Apartment kitchen 11.45_

" Leave me alone!" Yale begged clenching her head with both hands leaning with her full weight on the kitchen table to keep balance. The voice screeched with laughter causing Yale to move her hands to her ears. Why wasn't there anyone around if you needed them?

" _Oh but you are alone Yale. All alone. First you father left you and now your mom did the same thing. They don't want you, they don't love you" _

" You're lying! My mom loves me!" Yale screamed in rage.

" _You're mom only cares about herself that's why she left you alone in this miserable place to rot. When was the last time she called? Do you even remember what her voice sounds like? No one likes you Yale, you have no friends!" _

" My mom loves me and I do have friends!" Yale stated, taking deep breaths to try and drive the upcoming hazy feeling away. She just felt it invading her head as she grew weaker. She couldn't let it happen.

" _Why won't you accept the darkness in your heart? You know you're hurting. You hate you're parents for leaving you alone like this. And as for those friends, are they really? How will you know they won't stab you in back like your parents did? Embrace me Yale, together we stand high above them. Together we stand high above everyone." _

Yale tried not to listen but the words where poisoning her mind. She couldn't stop the mystic force from entering and blending with her until it took over. " No..." She weakly protested. " I won't let anyone invade my head!"

" Yale? Yale, are you in here?!" Sasame called when they reached the apartment and found the door wide open. Before anyone could stop him Shin wiggled himself past Sasame's legs and ran inside followed on foot by Hajime and Mannen. " Shin, Hajime, Mannen!" Go tried to call the trio back in line but if they even heard him they didn't listen.

" Yale?! Yale?!" The little children's voices brought her back to her full senses. She forced a smile on her face stood up from her uncomfortable position on the floor. " Heey guys." She said cheerfully, deciding it was best not to tell them about what was going on yet. " Where are the others?" She asked when she saw no one other then the three youngest knights.

" Here, we usually don't run into peoples houses, even if they leave the door open!" Go lectured the three young knights as they came. Yale laughed " It's alright, I don't mind. Please come in, I was about to make tea." She directed them to the kitchen.

" You live her alone?" Kei asked looking around the small messy kitchen. " More or less." Yale shrugged. " My mom sends me money every week. Who wants tea?" She didn't wait for answer but simply all gave them a cup. She sat down on the dresser eyeing the seven guys in her kitchen.

" In this world everything contains leafe, life energy and we are it's guardians, leafe knights. Until recently we didn't think we'd ever be needed again. Surely you'll remember the chaos from a few months ago?" Sasame asked after he explained the first bit.

" Who can forget. It wrecked my house apart. It destroyed more then half of the town." Yale absently drank from her tea. " Afterwards it was all over the news. How we where saved by brave heroes. I didn't think they where heroes back then. I lost my dad in the commotion when people fled town and I never saw him again. The day my mom decided to go nuts"

" Yale...We...I..."

" It's alright Sasame, you don't need to explain. I'm over it now, I've accepted it." Yale smiled faintly " I know you where those saintly heroes from back then. Come to think of it, what happened to Himeno? Isn't she supposed to be your pretear?"

For a few seconds the leafe knights exchanged guilty looks in silence. Non of them wanted to admit their failure. How carelessness had slipped Himeno into dark sleep. She had been complaining about headaches for a couple of days but non of the knights then knew it was the start of the path of destruction. One day Himeno had simply collapsed in the mansions garden while playing ball with Shin and Hajime. At first they thought it was due to the heat but time passed and she wouldn't wake.

For hours they sat near Himeno's bed to watch over her, so that they could see to her every need as soon as she'd wake. Only she didn't. No matter what they tried nothing could wake her up and all that time an enormous feel of dark energy lingered in the bedroom. It was the kind of feel they had when a demon larva was near and it seemed to be coming of Himeno.

Kei bowed his head " We failed to protect her because we where careless. We didn't think a new threat would appear that soon after the defeat of Fenrir. We where wrong and all we found out was that Himeno won't awaken until we beat this new threat. We don't even know who it is but in the main time it keeps sending demon larva and they keep getting harder to defeat. That's why we need you."

Yale nodded her head chewing her lower lip in thought. She needed some time to let his words sink. " I'm serving as a replacement." She spoke more to her self then the knights. " What happens if I say no?"

Six out of the seven knights looked at her in shock and disbelieve. Hayate was way too out of things to comprehends anything that was said and was staring at the teacup in his hands. His mind was with Himeno. He was barely even aware he was in Yale's kitchen.

" We'll die trying to fight our enemy and in time the same might happen to the world." Sasame spoke simply.

" Onegai! Onegai, be our pretear Yale-san!" Three little children's voices reached her ears. She looked down on them smiling.

" What choice do I have? What kind of person would it make me to refuse after what you just told me?" Yale slid of the dresser landing on her feet with soft thud. " Yes, I'll be your pretear. I'll help you safe Himeno."

It was like the words switched on the light in Hayate's head. He blinked a few times in confusion and then sat up straight. She looked down on him in semi worry walking over to his seat to take a closer look. " Daijobu?" She asked trying to make eye contact with the knight of wind. When she removed her hand of his shoulder it was stained with blood. First she didn't really understand where it was coming from. The crimson coloured substance was sticking on the palm of her hand like syrup. " You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

" I'm fine. Are we done here?" Hayate asked pushing her away harshly. Yale yelped in surprise as she fell on her bottom. " Sit!" She demanded in exactly the same tone he used on her when he got up. " You are not going anywhere until I've taken a look at that wound of yours!"

Hayate shot and angry glare at her. If looks could kill she would been ten feet under by now. " I don't take orders from you. Just be a pretear so we can safe Himeno and shut up about out business, shorty. Just leave me alone!" Shin anxiously hid behind Sasame's leg. Two semi adults where standing opposite each other and both where angry.

Sasame made an attempt to hush the situation but was told of by Yale. " First of all, my name is Yale not shorty! Secondly, if you are going to treat me like dirt just because you messed up I'm gonna kick you all out and never even as much as even think about you again. Thirdly I don't care what you think of me but if I'm your pretear you being hurt is my business so don't be a jackass and let me take a look. You won't be of any help to Himeno if you're too weak to fight!" She calmed down slowly, her attitude mellowed. " You don't have to do this alone Hayate. We'll get Himeno back together. I promise..."


End file.
